


#CaptainSocialist

by cettevieestbien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gifs inside, Gossip, Mixed Media, News Media, Slander and Lies, Social Issues, Social Media, Socialism, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers vs the media, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>q-bertiesanders:</p>
<p>my main points are as followed</p>
<p>- this man has been legally dead for 70 years<br/>- his image was not his to control<br/>- he’s alive now<br/>- he’s taking control of how his name is used<br/>- and that’s perfectly ok<br/>- let him live gdi<br/>- srsly stfu</p>
<p>OR,</p>
<p>Capt Amer @captainsgrofficial 4 mins ago</p>
<p>Listen @FOXNews I will never support Trump. The man is like a Hitler 2.0. No thanks, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist</p>
            </blockquote>





	#CaptainSocialist

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii! Just a quick note: Roger Ailes is the CEO of Fox. Idk anything about him, but this is fanfiction, so it doesn't matter.
> 
> And abortion, Black Lives Matter and other issues are in this fic, so that's the whole "Social Issues" tag. If there's something else I should tag, tell me and I will. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**[EXCERPT TAKEN FROM A CALL TO “Exec PA” FROM Ailes, Roger]**

 

**RA:** “Are you sure it’s trending?”

 

**EPA:** “Yes, sir. It’s in the top five on Twitter.”

 

**RA:** “Excellent.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 10 mins ago

 

Listen @FOXNews u can’t make me say the opposite of #BlackLivesMatter it won’t happen. Good luck, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 6 mins ago

 

Listen @FOXNews idc if you think I’m “reverse racist” since that is not a thing. Thank you, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 4 mins ago

 

Listen @FOXNews I will never support Trump. The man is like a Hitler 2.0. No thanks, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

* * *

* * *

 

**[TAKEN FROM THE OFFICIAL AVENGERS’ TUMBLR ACCOUNT, POST/80436283224]**

 

**OfficialIronMan:**

 

yeah ok fox news. shove that communist comment back down trump’s garbage shoot of a mouth

 

**OfficialCaptainAmerica:**

 

Tony be nice.

 

**OfficialHawkeye:**

 

no no no. let Tony be mean. let him. I love it when people make fun of fox and trump.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**q-bertiesanders’s About Me:**

 

Hi! I’m Jordan, I’m 26. I’m non-binary, so they/them pronouns please! I live in America, and am obsessed with superheroes.

 

I majored in history and minored in journalism, and am currently working on Captain America’s Smithsonian exhibit. My “cap meta” tag is all about Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers adjacent.

 

#staywoke #darkskin

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**[SCREENSHOT OF TEXTS FROM Rogers, Steve TO Potts, Pepper]**

 

_Hey Steve, I know I ask this of you a lot, but can you come to Tony’s gala tomorrow night? You can be fitted for a suit today or tomorrow if you say yes._

 

_That’s fine. What time is it?_

 

_Thanks! It starts at 7:30, and will end around 10:00 for the last stragglers._

 

_Ok, I think I’m free. Who’s all attending?_

 

_Oh, and I have a suit that should fit fine and fill all of Tony’s requirements._

 

_Good, good. Would you like a list? I can have Jarvis highlight the people you’ll want to avoid._

 

_Yeah, that would be great. Thank you so much, Pepper._

 

_I really don’t know what I’d do without you._

 

**[EXCERPT FROM AN InTouch FRONT COVER, DATED 6/28/16]**

 

Are Captain Steve Rogers and Ms. Pepper Potts dating?

 

More Inside!

* * *

* * *

 

**[EXCERPT TAKEN FROM q-bertiesanders’ TUMBLR, POST /post/135271932513, POSTED ON 7/30/2011]**

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

REASONS WHY CAPTAIN AMERICA WAS NOT STRAIGHT (Disclaimer: this was a real guy and this is merely speculation. I’m saying it as if I know for sure, but I can’t really _be_ sure, you know?)

 

  * Bucky Barnes



 

Captain Rogers isn’t straight because of Bucky Barnes.

 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were besties for around 20 years. Not impossible, though it’s generally considered a more “”female”” thing. From records from the war, Captain Rogers a) freaked out and went AWOL when he did Azzano, and was not under orders - remember, he was not an actual soldier, nor Captain, and it’s implied he was told _not_ to do it - b) asked the prisoners where Barnes was and left them to get out on their own and c) always slept in the same tent as Barnes.

 

He also - and this is purely conjecture - crashed a plane days after Barnes died, in what appears to be a suicidal mind.

 

Pictures from pre-war also show they were very close, as in, in one picture touching from shoulder to knee. It was part of a 4-picture thing from photo booths, but the bottom one was removed - like, torn off, never to be seen again. In the third picture, they seemed to be entranced with each other, but I’ll let you make your own conclusions there.

 

  * Peggy Carter



 

Captain Rogers isn’t gay because of Peggy Carter.

 

Everyone has heard the last, final words uttered by Captain America as he crashed the Valkyrie and subsequently saved America from millions of causalities. Everyone has heard as he and Peggy Carter made plans for a date that would never be fulfilled.

 

Beyond that, there are lesser known pictures of them together in Howard Stark’s war-time lab and at a bar with the other Commandos. They seem as lovey-dovey as they possibly could be in war-time.

 

There’s also a report from Colonel Chester Phillips, about the death/MIA of Captain Rogers, which says before he jumped onto the plane from a car, he was kissed on the lips by Peggy Carter.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 1 hr ago

 

@FOXNews abortion should be a right. I remember a time where it wasn’t n girls were dying bc it wasn’t safe. Stop being stupid, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 59 mins ago

 

@FOXNews the Planned Parenthood shooting? It was disgusting. I don’t support that violence, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 46 mins ago

 

@FOXNews STOP USING MY NAME WITHOUT GETTING PERMISSION. I AM SUING. IT’S GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Buzzfeed:**

 

Click here to see the instances where FOX News used Captain Rogers’ superhero alias to support things he clearly did not WITHOUT permission.

 

**M-F-K-R-100:**

 

srsly its not that big of a deal. hes overreacting.

 

**cptnrogrers:**

 

It is, though. He should’ve sued for libel a long time ago. They’re taking his name and slandering it, making him support things he’d never normally support, like what happened to that black girl at school. He spoke against it, and wanted the cop arrested but they were saying he was for _more_ abuse. Srsly, it’s pretty disgusting and little rapey, in a non-physical way.

 

Will someone else explain it better? Lmao, I can’t explain for shit.

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

my main points are as followed

 

  * this man has been legally dead for 70 years
  * his image was not his to control
  * he’s alive now
  * he’s taking control of how his name is used
  * and that’s perfectly ok
  * let him live gdi
  * srsly stfu



 

when Captain America first started, he was selling war bonds. his image was a wholesome soldier who wanted to protect the people of the Allies and the citizens in the camps.

 

then he started fighting and he was a comic book character. go back and read one sometime: you’ll see the way he was used to push the ideals of the time.

 

one edition has a handwritten letter “from the front” where he basically says “i’m flattered to be in this comic. it’s doing good things. i like it. carry on, Lee and Kirby.”

 

he has control over his image at this point. maybe not much - brandt had him locked down real well - but he had some.

 

once he went down in the arctic, his image was changed without his consent. not even mentioning the other versions of him the army tried to do - the guy in Japan and the guy in Nam - there was everything else.

 

politically, Steve Rogers was a socialist. yes, a socialist. his mother was a suffragette and he went on a local newspaper’s record for fighting “for the negroes, the girls and the underdogs”. this was an FDR democrat, okay?

 

the media since his “death” has largely portrayed him as a _conservative republican_. this is so far from the truth it’s sad. and they don’t care.

 

every time they say his name and the words “the way america used to be”, they’re using his image to paint him as someone he isn’t.

 

since he’s woken up, they haven’t stopped doing it. he’s showing up at pride parades while FOX News is saying he’s generally homophobic in more, yelled words.

 

god, do none of you remember the time he talked about how he could marry Sam Wilson if he wanted to, and he wouldn’t be “chemically fixed”/sent to “the looney bin” and Sam Wilson wouldn’t be fuckin arrested and lynched for it??? interracial gay marriage, folks, is something he’s happy can happen! does that seem like a racist homophobe to you?

 

he’s taking control of his image now - kinda for the first time - and people getting mad about it? it’s stupid. let him fucking live.

 

bertie out.

 

**OfficialIronMan:**

 

To be clear, he’s suing FOX News because of the fact that they’re slandering him and his name.  He’s let them use his name without getting permission, as is said, because he’s not THAT anal but it’s been a lot of lies about him and he’s rightfully sick of it.

 

Any of the civilians in the tower can tell you that the stuff they say about him gets him riled up. He’s had enough of it, and he’s, yeah, he’s taking his image back.

 

Is it cool if I use this post to explain it to the bozos on TV who won’t stfu about this? Inbox me, @q-bertiesanders .

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

omg of course??? god if it would help

him i’d do anything. i’m so sick of those

idiots at fox that u don’t even have to

quote me/credit me

 

**OfficalIronMan:**

 

whoa there, kiddo, you’re gonna be

credited, ok? and i’ll say it word for

word, with some comments thrown

in, if that’s ok. this is your work,

ya know? i don’t steal. it’s a

general rule.

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

no no no that’s fine! i swear, it is.

 

**OfficialIronMan:**

 

just curious - are you in the history

department? SI is looking for a new

addition….

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

uh yeah…? are u offering

me a job? is that what this

is???

 

**OfficialIronMan:**

 

hells yeah it is

 

* * *

* * *

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

I just got a Fucking Job at Stark Industries for ranting about how Captain America is not Conservative and Republican.

 

IM CRYINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

 

 

#*deep inhale* *screams forever* #jordan talks #wtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf #im dying send help #Tony Fucking Stark HIRED me HIMSELF #he can never see my reasons why cap amer was bi meta EVER

 

* * *

* * *

 

**OfficialIronMan:**

 

I SAW IT. I SAW IT JORDAN AND

HOOOOOOOLY SHIT. I WANNA

ASK NOW SO BAD BUT I CAAANT

WHY DID U DO THIS TO ME

 

**q-bertiesanders:**

 

STOOOOPPPPP IM SO

EMBARRASSED UGHHHH

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 1 day ago

 

Sometimes I listen to D. Trump speak n I go back in time. “Jews/Muslims are ruining Germany/America.” #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_  2 hrs ago

 

if u don’t vaccinate your kids, I’ll find out and tell u about how my mother died of TB, which is now treatable by vaxxing #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 18 mins ago

 

@FOXNews Listen kiddo, if I hadn’t crashed that plane, you wouldn’t be alive. I saved ur parents’ lives. Think on that, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Top Trending Worldwide:**

 

  * #CaptainSocialist
  * #FeelTheBern
  * #CapForPrez



 

* * *

* * *

 

**[EXCERPT FROM InTouch FRONT COVER, DATED 7/30/16]**

 

CHAOS IN AVENGERS TOWER

  * Stark making Diva Demands and ignoring work for Tumblr
  * Rogers going after FOX and it’s CEO for petty reasons
  * Black Widow - still unnamed - Sleeping Around?



More Inside!

* * *

* * *

 

**[TAKEN FROM THE CNN HOMEPAGE]**

 

“Watch a free live feed of Rogers vs. FOX here, on CNN!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**[SCREENSHOT OF TEXTS FROM Rogers, Steve TO Stark, Tony]**

 

_ hey cap i was just wondering if i could go on the stand? _

 

_ Uhhhh, why? _

 

_ ummm….. _

 

_ no reason? i just wanted to say something on there thatll make u better in the eyes of the jury _

 

_ Is it that Tumblr post? I read it but idk if they’ll tak _ _ e it…. _

 

_ ugh fine u got me. and yeah it is that post. i would be making comments to butter them up, obviously…. _

 

_ Well, even if I could let you - I can’t; ask Ms. Walters - you would have to talk to the prosecution, too, you know.  _

 

_ omg whatever.  _

 

_ “you do realize that freedom of speech means u can’t get arrested, not that ur allowed to drag this guys name thru the mud, right?” “u do realize america doesnt have a national religion?” _

 

_ Tony…. :( I’m disappointed in you. _

 

_ first dont start that disappointed shit cuz u kno its true and second who taught u emojis. _

 

_ was it nat. _

 

_ :/ _

 

_ it was nat. that means i cant fuck w her for doing the world this disservice. _

 

_ :////// _

 

_ FINE IM GONNA LIE ON THE STAND AND CALL YOU “AMERICAS REPUBLICAN SUPERHERO” AND “THE SUPERHERO THE CONSERVATIVE NATION DESERVES” _

 

_ YOU WOULDN’T _

 

_ OH YES I WOULD _

 

_ D: _

  
  


_ NEVER :D _

 

* * *

* * *

 

**[PICTURE TAKEN FROM CNN ARCHIVES]**

 

(Picture: Steven Rogers sitting, dressed sharply. He is looking down at his phone with a fond smile. Tony Stark, in the background, is doing the same.)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 3 mins ago

 

@FOXNews are you even listening to yourselves…. #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 2 mins ago

 

oh look i’ve “broken the first amendment” bc i don’t want slanderous comments made about me… :/ stfu, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

**Capt Amer** _@captainsgrofficial_ 1 min ago

 

@IronManOfficial Tony hush i’m trying to listen to the witness will you stop chatting

 

**Tony Stark** @ _ IronManOfficial  _ just now

 

@captainsgrofficial haha no. this is what u get for texting me emojis asshole

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Top Trending Worldwide:**

 

  * #CaptainSocialist
  * #Stony
  * #CapTrial



* * *

* * *

 

**q-bertiesanders** :

 

so, im at the cap trial rn and its crazy. fox’s lawyer looks so embarrassed n its great bc cap’s lawyer is ripping fox a new asshole.

 

shes making some of the points i made in my meta, but shes also talking about how he isnt actually a celebrity/has no pr manager n says when and where and by whom his name is said n the jury is eating. it. up.

 

one of them has bright purple hair and gauges and looks so mad. like, every time fox lawyer talks their eyebrows scrunch together its real cute.

 

anyway.

 

good lord yall listen. one of the “”witnesses”” is so obviously a fox plant its sad. like, theyre saying “fox doesnt mess around and lie and slander. it speaks the truth and gives insight into world happenings.”

 

like yeah ok republican world happenings. cap lawyer is grilling everyone, tho, shes bringing up all the lies and potential misdemeanors fox has made/commited n im just.

 

this is so satisfying. cap looks so relieved ppl. every time ive ever seen him he looked worn down n tired, but hes smiling so big rn n its hurting my heart.

 

honestly ive been angry at fox before but this is jsut…. im so angry. this is so out of line for fox, and thats really saying something.

 

its nearing the time that the jury will go n deliberate but honestly they wont be back there long. everyone looks super pissed so i dont imagine fox could win this unless they all hate cap or some shit??? which seems unlikely considering purple hair is visibly wearing a cap bracelet….

 

#captrial #cap trial #honestly fuck fox #jordan talks #hes deserves so much more #U G H

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CNN** @ _ CNNOfficial  _ 20 mins ago

 

#CapTrial verdict: @FOXNews found guilty of slander and banned from using Captain Rogers’ name without him present or in Avengers related media

 

**The Associated Press** @ _ APTwitter _ 19 mins ago

 

#CapTrial verdict decided after a surprising half hour of deliberation #Guilty

 

**Tyler Oakley ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ** @ _ TylerOakley _ 15 mins ago

 

@FOXNews was found guilty which no one is surprised about but very good news for all the Cap fans! #CapTrial #MyFaveOldTimeQueer

 

**Capt Amer** @ _ captainsgrofficial  _ 9 mins ago

 

bit.ly/V4quA0 Thanks everyone, #SincerelyCaptainSocialist #CaptainSocialist

 

* * *

* * *

 

**[PICTURE OF NOTEPAD ON STARKPHONE, THE WORDS FILL THE WHOLE PAGE]**

 

hey everyone, i just wanted to thank all of you. without you guys, i’m sure FOX would still be using my name to support things that need to be fixed in today’s society. i know not everyone out there is happy about the verdict, but i’m happier than a clam. finally, i will be free of their evil clutches. i’ve been wanting to distance myself from them since pretty much the day after the battle of ny and they called me a clone/twin/grandson/robot combo. on a different topic: all of the letters sent to me are vetted first, so if you sent me “hate” or a personal item, it won’t be looked at. the personal item will be sent back, tw. and for everyone who did do that - i’m waking up, going for a run, and responding to letters. my faves have all been from people who rant about how much they hate FOX, but the ones where it’s like a real convo are cool too. maybe i’ll be able to live my life w/o them breathing down my neck and not having to fit their version of me… this is getting too long, sorry - i just want to say thanks again! love, #CaptainSocialist

  
**fin**


End file.
